Secrets and Cutlets
by Palrice8
Summary: When a painful secret from Sonny's past is brought to light, it isn't long before Will gets caught up in the mix. Could Sonny and Will's relationship be changed for good?
1. Chapter 1

Will and Sonny were both at the apartment, sitting on the floor and indulging in some much-needed spring cleaning.

The two were currently cleaning out some things Will had in the closet.

"Oh come on, man. Do you really need to keep this?" Sonny asked as he held up an old chocolate milk carton.

"Yes, in fact I do. It has sentimental value." Will responded.

"How does a rotten, old milk carton have sentimental value?" Sonny asked.

"Because in 10th grade an old friend of mine gave it to me for good luck when I took my first driving test." Will explained.

"You really think this gave you good luck?" Sonny asked.

"No, I don't, because I failed the test miserably and had to take it again." Will laughed. "But I still want to keep it."

Sonny flung the milk carton aside before coming across a small shoebox, the word 'Secret' written in marker on the top cover.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Sonny asked as he picked it up. "Secret?" he asked.

"Awww man, I forgot about that! Give it!" Will said, grabbing the shoebox from Sonny.

Will proceeded to open the box and rummage through it.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what's in it?" Sonny pressed, half joking, half serious.

"Ah, it's nothing, really. It's just stuff from when I was a kid; memories." Will told him.

"Like what?" Sonny asked.

Will laughed to himself as he picked up a photo. "Here's a picture of me and my mom… and here's a separate picture of me and my dad when I was with him. Oh and here's that shoelace Uncle Austin loaned me that I never gave back to him when I lived with him and Aunt Carrie in Switzerland." he explained.

"Sounds to me like there's more bad memories in that box than good ones." Sonny said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Will said.

"You know, " Sonny began as he scooted over next to Will. "Whenever I come across something that holds a bad memory for me, I throw it away; get rid of it. Because why keep it if it'll only hurt you?" Sonny asked.

"I guess you're right." Will said as he tossed the whole box into the trash.

"It's time I leave my past behind me." Will smiled.

"Exactly. If I could do it, you can too." Sonny said, not realizing what he just said as he continued looking through more of Will's mess on the floor.

Will stared at Sonny. "What past did you leave behind you?" he then asked.

Sonny looked up at Will. "Umm, nothing. It's nothing."

"You know, I've told you a lot about my childhood and my past, but you've never told me anything about yours." Will said, sounding a bit interrogating.

Sonny got up off the floor. "All right, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"I want to know what you left behind you." Will said.

Sonny stared at Will. He really didn't want to get into this right now.

When Sonny didn't answer, Will went on. "You know, you never acted like you had a bad childhood like I did."

"No, I didn't. I had a great childhood…" Sonny said.

"But?" Will questioned.

"But, you're not the only one who's been through things, Will. Everyone's had pain and been through trials in their lives." Sonny said, trying to sound as unassuming as possible.

"Yet you've never seemed like you have." Will told him.

"Look, Will, do you really think I've always been this put-together? This happy, and comfortable?" Sonny asked, on the verge of snapping at Will.

"Obviously not." Will said before heading to the closet to get some more things.

...

That night was another night of just making out for the two. To Will's dismay, there was nothing more. Will was beginning to wonder why Sonny hadn't made any moves yet, as he was still a little shaky on the matter.

It was the middle of the night, and Sonny and Will were asleep in bed.

It was obvious to Will that Sonny was having a nightmare when he awoke to Sonny's whimpering.

Sonny suddenly shot up in bed.

"Hey, Sonny, are you ok?" Will asked.

Sonny couldn't get his nightmare out of his mind, but he couldn't tell Will. "Umm, yeah, I'm fine." he responded.

"Nightmare?" Will asked.

"Umm, yeah." he admitted.

"Well, it helps if you talk about it. That's what you told me." Will said.

Sonny stared at Will. "Umm, no, it's fine. I'm fine." Sonny tried to reassure Will.

"Ok. Now go back to sleep, it's like, 4 in the morning." Will said, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah. Goodnight, man." Sonny said, faking a smile as he laid down, his back facing Will as his smile quickly faded. His nightmare was the last thing on his mind before he drifted back off to sleep.

...

The next day, Sonny and Will were about to go out on a date when a loud thunder clap startled the two. Seconds later, it began pouring rain.

"That came on suddenly." Sonny said as he looked out the window of his apartment. "It looks like the wind is picking up, the rain is really coming down out there."

"Aww man. Looks like we'll be spending the night indoors." Will said, trying to hide a smile forming on his face.

"Looks like it. And I know just the thing we can do." Sonny smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"B-A-T." Sonny said as he played the letter tiles on the Scrabble board. He and Will sat across from each other on the bed, playing the game. Not exactly the activity Will had in mind for the evening.

"Y-E-T." Will said as he placed out his word, looking a little bored.

"I'm sorry." Sonny then said.

"For what?" Will asked.

"I know this is kind of a lame date." Sonny said as he placed out another word on the board.

"No, no, it's fine. It's not your fault it started storming." Will said. "Besides, I don't care what we do, I'm just happy to get to be with- Mat!" Will exclaimed.

"You're happy to be with Mat? Who's Mat?" Sonny asked.

"M-A-T. Mat." Will said proudly as he placed the tiles on the game board.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. "Ah ha." he then let out as he placed his next word on the board.

"Are you serious? You totally did that on purpose." Will said.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Gay? Really?" Will asked, laughing at the word Sonny put out.

"I swear that is the only word I could find." Sonny laughed as well. "And I got 7 points for it, so, I'm winning." he smiled.

Will just rolled his eyes. "Let's see..." he began before putting out his next word. "R-A-P-E."

Sonny just stared at the tiles. "That'll be 6 points, please." Will then said before noticing his boyfriend's horrified face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Will asked, snapping Sonny out of his thoughts.

"What?" Sonny asked, looking straight into Will's eyes as he tried to get the flashbacks out of his mind.

Will then looked at Sonny, an overwhelming feeling coming over him as he pushed the game board to the floor and proceeded to grab his boyfriend and kiss him for several seconds.

"You're such a sore loser." Sonny whispered before continuing to kiss Will. Sonny couldn't seem keep his hands and lips - just his hands and lips - off of Will, in an attempt to get his current thoughts out of his head. Will on the other hand was grateful for this moment, but was still hoping for more at this point.

Sonny continued to kiss Will as his hand ran down Will's side. Will couldn't help but laugh, interrupting their kiss.

"Why are you laughing?" Sonny asked, faking his annoyance.

"I can't help it, you're tickling me." Will laughed as he pushed Sonny's hand off his body.

"Oh really?" Sonny asked slyly. "I had no idea that Will Horton was ticklish." he said, looking devilishly at his boyfriend.

"No, don't!" Will begged, trying to get away from Sonny's hands. "I'll shout rape! I'll do it!" Will jokingly warned.

Sonny's face fell as he got off the bed. "Don't joke about that!" Sonny said, a bit angrily.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to stop tickling me, I wasn't actually going to shout rape." Will laughed to himself.

"Just, stop!" Sonny pleaded.

Will stared at Sonny as he got off the bed. "Are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Sonny said, hoping to disregard that entire incident.

"Look Sonny, I know something has been bothering you lately. Lashing out, having nightmares, that's not you." Will said, shaking his head.

"I'm fine, really." Sonny said.

"Don't lie to me." Will shot back. "We promised; no more lies, and no more secrets." he said.

Sonny stared at Will before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine, you really want to know?" Sonny asked before he continued. "When I was a teenager… I was raped."

Will just stared at Sonny, shock written all over his face. "Y-You were raped?" he asked. He didn't quite know what to say or do at the moment. "Sonny, I'm so sorry." was all he could muster.

Sonny just looked at Will.

"Uh, do you want to… talk about it?" Will asked. Sonny just continued looking at him. "Or not talk about it? That's fine. Umm," Will was having trouble finding words.

"No, it's fine. You're my boyfriend, you deserve to know." Sonny said. "I've been openly gay since I was 16. While there were just a few other kids in school who were also openly gay, there were also some who weren't so open about it." he began. "In my junior year, there was this kid, Todd. He was always kind of a bully and would always give kids these mean looks, like he was warning them… except me. He would look at me different. One day while I was walking home from school, I thought I was all alone when… I felt someone grab me. It was Todd. He grabbed me into the bushes and…" Sonny stopped, tears stinging his eyes at the flashbacks. "He was bigger than me, I couldn't really fight back and… he raped me." Sonny told Will.

Will stared at Sonny, tears forming in his own eyes. "What happened?" he asked.

"I kept it a secret for a while, but my parents could tell there was something wrong. After it happened, I just sort of, checked out. I was just getting used to being gay, I hadn't even thought about what making love with a guy would be like. Eventually I told my parents, and they pressed charges against Todd. Because I was 17 and Todd was 18, an adult, he was sentenced to 5 years in prison." Sonny explained.

"That had to be tough on you." Will said.

"Yeah, tough doesn't even begin to describe it. Haven't you ever wondered why I went to Europe and traveled right after high school? I wanted to get away. I wanted to leave Salem." Sonny admitted.

"What made you come back?' Will then asked.

"I don't know. I just kind of had a feeling… and then I met you." Sonny said, finding a smile despite it all.

Will smiled as well. "Well, despite everything you've been through, I'm happy you came back too." he said as he lovingly put his arm around Sonny.

Sonny got out of the embrace. "Yeah but, you don't get it, Will. It's been 5 years. Todd is getting out of prison next week." Sonny informed him.

"You know this for sure?' Will asked.

"Y-Yeah, my dad told me about a week ago. I honestly forgot until now." Sonny said.

"Well, that doesn't mean you'll see Todd. He could get out of prison and leave Salem for all you know." Will said.

"Will, the last words Todd said to me before they hauled him off were, 'See you in 5 years.'" Sonny said a bit shakily.

"You're really afraid of this guy, aren't you?" Will asked.

Sonny looked annoyed at Will. "Wouldn't you be afraid of the person who raped you?" Sonny shot back.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just, I've never seen you like this before. I didn't think you were afraid of anything." Will told him.

"I may be openly gay and pretty confident about myself, but I'm not some superhuman, Will." Sonny joked.

"I know, I know. But Sonny listen to me. I know I'm not much, but as long as I'm here, I would never let this guy hurt you." Will said sincerely, looking Sonny in the eye.

"You mean that?" Sonny asked.

"Of course I do. I love you." Will said as he grabbed his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Will." Sonny said as he hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Will woke up the next morning to Sonny clearly having another nightmare.

"Sonny?" Will called, gently shaking his boyfriend. "Sonny?"

Sonny suddenly shot up in bed, trying to catch his breath before looking over at a concerned Will.

"More nightmares?" Will asked.

Sonny just nodded his head.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe you should talk to my Grandma Marlena. I mean, she's helped me with everything I've been through." Will told him.

"Yeah, because she's your grandma." Sonny said.

"That, and she's also a good listener and happens to be a pretty great shrink. Maybe she could help you get passed this." Will offered.

"But you don't get it, Will. I was passed this. I traveled, had great experiences, and now I have a pretty amazing boyfriend. I was doing fine…" Sonny trailed off.

Will suddenly had a realization. "Is this why you won't go any further than making out with me?" he asked Sonny.

Sonny looked over at Will. "You've noticed?" he asked.

"Well, it just sort of struck me as odd when you've basically been the one leading this relationship - I mean, since I'm such a newbie and all," Will joked, making Sonny laugh. "And all we've done is make out. I mean, I know that I'm ready for more, I just didn't know why you weren't." he explained.

"But now you know. So not only am I losing my mind, but I'm also not pleasing my boyfriend." Sonny said, looking down in shame.

"No, Sonny, I didn't mean it that way. This isn't about me, and I would never want to pressure you into anything. You never pressured me when I was having a hard time coming out, so who am I to pressure you?" Will said. "Sure, you thought you were ok. Do you know how many times I've thought I was ok, or that my life was ok? It never is. There's always times where thoughts of my past come back into my mind. But then I think, look at me now. I'm happy, I've accepted who I am; and most of all, I have a pretty darn amazing boyfriend who I look up to more than anyone."

Sonny gave Will a small, shy smile before shaking his head. "I just never thought about Todd being released from prison, and what that would be like." he said.

"I know, I get that. Which is why I think my Grandma could really help you." Will said. "And I mean, you have an in with her favorite grandson, so, I'm pretty sure it'll be free of charge." he joked.

Sonny laughed. "Thanks, man." he said as he grabbed Will in a hug.

...

Later that day, Will and Sonny arrived at Marlena's door.

Seconds later, Marlena let the two in. "Hello Will, Sonny. What a surprise." she greeted them.

"Hi Grandma." Will said.

"Hi Ms. Evans." Sonny smiled.

"Please, sit down." she said as she lead them to the couch. "What can I do for you two?"

"Umm," Will had to find a way to say this without hurting Sonny. "We were hoping… that maybe, Sonny could just… talk to you."

"Like, a conversation?" she asked.

"Umm, well, no. More of, like…" Will trailed off.

"Like a therapy session." Sonny blurted out. "I need to talk you as a shrink."

"Oh." Marlena let out. "Is everything all right?"

"Umm, you know what," Will began. "I'm going to just, head to the kitchen, hang out in there while you two talk." he said as he lovingly patted Sonny's shoulder before heading out.

"Umm, I'm sorry. This is a little embarrassing." Sonny admitted.

"Embarrassing? What's embarrassing about it? If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." she smiled at him.

Sonny took a deep breath before telling Marlena the whole story.

...

"And not many other people know besides you, Will and my family. It's not really something I've thought about for years." Sonny told Marlena.

"I see. Now you need to figure out how to live happily in Salem knowing that the man who hurt you is going to be out free." Marlena said.

"Basically, yes. I just never thought about the day he would be let out. And now that it's here…"

"You can't stop thinking about it." Marlena finished his sentence.

"Pretty much." Sonny began. "I have nightmares; I'm always watching my back, even though I know he's not even out of prison yet; and worst of all-" Sonny stopped himself.

"Worst of all, what?" Marlena asked.

"Uh, it's nothing." Sonny said.

"Sonny, you can tell me anything. No judging." she told him.

Sonny sighed before speaking. "It's just, I haven't been able to… please Will." he told her.

Marlena looked at him. "I see. Is this something new?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that, we've never… done anything else besides kiss." Sonny admitted. "You know what, I'm sorry. You're Will's grandma, I shouldn't be talking to you about this." he said as he went to get up.

"Sonny, wait." Marlena said. "You can talk to me about anything. You and Will are dating, I completely understand." she told him. "But I have to ask you, is it that you're afraid Will is going to take advantage of you the way Todd did? Because I can assure you-"

"No!" Sonny interrupted. "No, it's not that at all. I love Will, I trust him. It's just, the thought of it, after everything that happened… it's just too much." Sonny told her.

"Sonny," Marlena began, leaning in toward him. "I know it can be scary. And I know this can be a difficult transition for you, but you won't be happy until you can fully move on with your life. And that includes being with your boyfriend." Marlena told him. "And I need you to know, no matter what happens when Todd is let out of prison; Will, myself, John, Roman… none of us would ever let anything happen to you. This guy would definitely be sorry." she reassured Sonny.

"I know. Will's got himself a great family." Sonny smiled.

"They may even be your family one day as well." Marlena smiled back.

Sonny peaked behind him to make sure Will wasn't around. "I sure hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

After a long weekend of more nightmares for Sonny and Will doing all he could to comfort and help his boyfriend, it was now Monday.

After school, Will went straight to the coffee house to find Sonny. Sonny had barely spoken that morning and Will hasn't heard from him since. He wasn't responding to any of his texts or calls, and Will was beginning to get worried.

Will walked into the coffee house and spotted Sonny behind the counter.

"Hey!" Will called as he walked over.

Sonny just glanced up at Will and gave him a quick smile before returning to his work.

Will continued to watch his boyfriend for several seconds. He noticed Sonny's shaking hands as he served a customer their coffee. "Are you ok?" Will asked.

Sonny looked up at Will and decided to just give in. He glanced around the room to make sure no one was close by before leaning in closer to Will. "Todd's court hearing is today." he told him.

Will looked surprised. "Uh, when?" he asked.

"It began about a half an hour ago." Sonny told him.

"Why aren't you there?" Will asked, confused.

"I couldn't be there, Will. I don't want to be there when Todd's released. But my dad has been present all day and has been giving me updates." Sonny said.

"And you're afraid Todd is going to come find you when he's officially released." Will said.

"Was it that obvious?" Sonny asked. Will nodded his head, concerned. "I haven't stopped thinking about it all day." he told Will.

"You know Sonny, Todd would be a real moron if he tried to do anything to you right after he got out. I mean, he'd just be sent straight back to prison." Will tried reassuring Sonny. "And besides, between the two of us we've got lawyers, police officers, even a spy and some other very powerful men in our corner who would protect either of us in an instant." he continued.

"Yeah, I guess." Sonny said, not sounding too convincing to Will.

"Ok, I have an idea. How about you close up shop a little early today, and we head back to the apartment?" Will offered.

"No, I can't keep running from this, Will. Todd's going to be free at any time now and I'm going to have to face him." Sonny said.

"Ok," Will began. "And I'll be right by your side the whole time." he said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand in his.

Suddenly Sonny felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at it to see a text from his dad. "Todd has been released and has already left the building." the text read. Sonny's face fell a bit.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"It's done. Todd has officially been released from prison." Sonny told Will, looking a little zoned.

Will looked at his boyfriend. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know." Sonny let out.

Suddenly, Todd walked into the coffee house. Sonny didn't notice at first, as he was too distracted with Will.

Todd stood from a distance as he noticed Sonny with another guy. He watched as Will gave Sonny a quick peck on the lips and that's when Todd realized that Sonny had a boyfriend.

It didn't take long for Todd to make his presence noticed by pounding his fist on the counter in jealousy.

Both Will and Sonny jumped as Sonny looked over to see Todd giving him a small smirk.

Sonny just stared at Todd as he walked closer to the two.

"Long time, no see, Kiriakis. It's been 5 years." Todd spoke.

"Todd." Sonny let out quietly, trying his hardest not to show his fear.

"And I don't believe we've met." Todd said, turning toward Will.

Will hesitated before introducing himself. "I'm Will." he said as he shook Todd's outstretched hand.

"Nice meeting you, Will." Todd said. "And nice seeing you, Sonny." he said before leaving the coffee house.

Sonny stared at Todd as he walked out the door. His fear was obvious to Will.

...

Will sat in bed that night as he watched Sonny check the windows and door a dozen times to make sure they were locked.

"Sonny?" Will said. Sonny continued peaking out the window. "Sonny?!"

Sonny jumped when he finally heard Will.

"Sonny, you're safe here." Will reassured him. "Todd does not know where you live."

"Well he knew where my coffee house was." Sonny shot back. "What if he does know where I live? What if he's out there right now, watching, waiting for me to go to sleep so he can break in here and-"

"He'll have to go through me first." Will blurted out. "Bad choice of words, Will." he then mumbled as he cringed.

"Huh?" Sonny let out.

"Nothing. But on the plus side, I'm sure Todd loved being in prison." Will smirked.

Sonny just looked at Will, unamused.

"I'm sorry, bad joke." Will said while Sonny got into bed.

"No, you're right. I'm sure he did love it. He's probably gotten loads of practice over the last 5 years. I'm sure I'm not the only person he's raped, Will." Sonny told him.

"Sonny, listen to me, Todd is not going to hurt you again." Will said.

"You don't know that!" Sonny exclaimed.

Will suddenly had a thought. "Yes I do. Because I just had an idea." he told Sonny.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks again, Dad." Sonny told his father after he signed a restraining order against Todd.

"Of course, I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner. Anything to keep you safe, son." Justin told Sonny. "Now I just have to present a document to Todd and once he signs it, it shouldn't be long before the restraining order is final." he said before leaving the coffee house.

"Thanks for thinking of this, Will." Sonny said.

"Like your dad said, anything to keep you safe." Will responded. "And sane." he let out.

Sonny sighed. "I know I've been a little paranoid lately." he said.

"And that's perfectly understandable. I just hope this restraining order helps you feel safer and less paranoid now." Will said.

"I'll feel better when it's final. Until then-" Sonny was cut off.

"Until then, please just try to relax." Will was practically begging him.

"It's easier to be relaxed when you're here." Sonny smiled. "Actually, really relaxed." he began as he leaned in closer to Will. "How about we head back to the apartment and just forget about Todd and the restringing order and everything?" he asked Will just as Chad walked up behind the counter.

"Restraining order?" Chad questioned as he turned toward Sonny and Will. "What restraining order?"

Sonny and Will both simply stared at Chad, neither of them sure what to tell him.

"What's the big secret?" Chad pressed.

"Ok, Chad, you're a great friend and I need to trust that you won't tell anyone." Sonny said.

"Yeah, of course. You can trust me." Chad said.

"All right… there's this guy, Todd, who was just let out of prison after 5 years." Sonny began. "And he was sent to prison… because he raped me." he spoke quietly.

Chad stared at Sonny in shock. "Uh, umm," he stammered.

"My reaction exactly." Will let out.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Chad said.

"I know, not many people know. It was a long time ago and the only reason it's come back up is because Todd was released from prison this week." Sonny explained.

"Man… you know I thought there was something off with you lately. I just didn't know what. I mean, are you ok? Have you seen this guy since he got out?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. He came in here and introduced himself to Will and said it was nice to see me." Sonny said as he cringed.

"Listen man, if this guy gives you any trouble at all, don't even hesitate to call me." Chad said, a little bit of DiMera coming out at the moment.

"Thanks man, but my dad is working on a restraining order as we speak." Sonny informed him.

..

Justin arrived at Todd's parents' home, where Todd has been staying since he was released from prison.

Justin approached the front door and knocked. Seconds later, Todd answered.

"Hello Mr. Kiriakis. What brings you here?" Todd asked.

"A restraining order." Justin began. "Between you and my son."

..

"Still, if you need anything, I'm here." Chad told Sonny.

Sonny glanced over at Will, then back to Chad. "Anything?" he asked.

"Anything." Chad said.

"Ok, could you take over my shift so Will and I can head out early?" Sonny asked.

"Done." Chad smirked.

"Thanks man, really." Sonny said as he grabbed Chad in a quick, friendly hug before heading out with Will.

"Have fun you two!" Chad called.

..

"He's getting a restraining order against me?" Todd asked a bit angrily as he ripped the document from Justin's hand.

"I think it's long overdue." Justin spoke. "I'm going to need you to sign this, agreeing to stay 100 yards away from Sonny at all times. If you break this legal agreement, Sonny has the right to press charges. Do you understand?" Justin asked after explaining the restraining order to Todd.

Todd stared at Justin, clearly annoyed before he signed the document. "Here." he let out, handing the signed paper to Justin.

"Thank you." Justin said before walking away.

Todd watched as Justin left. "I may not be able to go near Sonny, but nothing's stopping me from going near his boyfriend… Will." he said to himself before closing the door.

..

Will and Sonny had arrived at the apartment and didn't hesitate before slamming the door behind them and begin kissing.

They continued kissing as they made their way inside and suddenly Sonny unbuttoned the top button of Will's shirt.

Will broke off the kiss for a second to look at Sonny. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Sonny stared at Will. "I'm sure." he said before pressing his lips to Will's once again and continued unbuttoning his shirt.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Sonny was working at the coffee house when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey Dad!" Sonny answered.

"Hey, Sonny! The restraining order has been finalized. Todd can't be within 100 yards of where you are." Justin told his son.

Sonny let out a sigh of relief. "Yes." he said under his breath. "Thanks, Dad."

"Of course, son." Justin said through the phone. "Now go on back to work. Talk to you later."

"Bye Dad." Sonny said before hanging up the phone, just as Will walked into the coffee house.

"Hey!" Sonny smiled.

"Hey!' Will said as he sat at the counter. "You seem happy. What's up?" he asked.

"My dad just called. He said the restraining order has been finalized. It's done." Sonny said happily.

"That's great to hear!" Will said as he grabbed Sonny in a hug.

"I actually do feel more relaxed, like you said." Sonny let out.

"And last night was pretty great too." Will added.

"Definitely." Sonny smiled. "I don't think I'll have to worry about Todd ever again." Sonny said as he gave Will a quick kiss.

..

Todd hid behind the bushes outside of the coffee house, peaking in on Sonny and Will through the window.

..

"So, what will it be?" Sonny asked his boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing. I actually have to get back to school." Will pouted. "I just wanted to stop by between class and see you."

Sonny smiled. "Well I'm glad you did." he said as he gave Will another kiss before he headed out.

As Will left the coffee house and the door closed behind him, he suddenly felt a hand over his mouth as he was being dragged behind the large bushes outside the shop.

The captor kept his hand over Will's mouth as he pinned him against the brick wall. That's when he revealed himself to be Todd.

Will struggled, but it was no use as Todd continued pressing him against the wall. There was no one around to hear Will's muffled cries for help when his phone suddenly made a barely audible beep in his back pocket.

..

Sonny grabbed his phone and smiled at the caller ID. "Hey Will!" he answered, but there was no response. "Will?" Sonny asked.

..

"Hey Will, remember me?" Todd asked tauntingly.

Will had given up trying to break free and just stared at Todd.

"Now Will, I'm sorry to have to do this," Todd began.

..

Sonny heard a voice from the other end of the line and didn't want it to be true. "Todd." he let out.

..

"Since your boyfriend got a restraining order against me, I'll have to retaliate… on you." Todd said as he roughly pressed his lips against Will's.

Will proceeded to knee Todd, which in turn resulted in Todd pushing Will to the ground, still behind the bushes.

"Help!" Will called. "Get away from me!"

..

"Will?! I'm coming Will!" Sonny exclaimed into the phone before running out of the coffee house. "Will?!" he called.

"Sonny! Help!" Will groaned, trying his best to back Todd off.

"Will!" Sonny let out as he followed Will's voice to the bushes and that's when he found Todd on top of his boyfriend.

"Get away from him!" Sonny shouted as he grabbed Todd and pushed him to the ground, all on one instant.

"Will, are you ok?!" Sonny then asked as he turned toward Will and outstretched his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." was all Will said as he grabbed Sonny's hand and got on his feet. Todd had also gotten up off the ground at that point.

"You son of a bitch." Sonny said angrily as he spotted him. "You tried to rape Will just to get back at me for sending you to prison!?"

"Well, the joke's on you because my grandpa is the police commissioner." Will informed as he whipped out his phone.

Todd looked at the two of them before speeding off. Will proceeded to call Roman while Sonny just stared at Todd as he ran away.

"Grandpa Roman said he's on his way." Will told Sonny, but Sonny didn't respond. "Hey, are you ok?" Will asked.

"The guy who raped me just tried to rape my boyfriend, do you expect me to be ok?" Sonny asked. "That sick son of a bitch." he let out as he slammed his fist against the brick wall.

"Hey, Sonny, Sonny." Will said as he placed his hands on Sonny's shoulders. "He didn't though. I'm fine." he told him.

"What exactly did he do to you?" Sonny asked, more flustered than Will, despite the situation.

"He grabbed me and brought me behind the bushes and just pinned me against the wall." Will stared at Sonny for a moment before saying the next part. "And then he kissed me."

Sonny stared at Will. "He kissed you?" he asked.

"He said since you got a restraining order and he couldn't go near you, he'd have to retaliate using me." Will said.

Sonny just looked at Will. "S-So it's my fault. You were almost raped because I got the restraining order." Sonny said before taking off, just as Roman arrived.

"Sonny, come back!" Will called, but Sonny kept going.

"Is he all right?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, Grandpa." Will said.


	7. Chapter 7, Part 1

Sonny found himself at Marlena's door. Usually he'd go to his parents or Uncle Vic to talk, but Marlena had helped him so much already.

Marlena opened the door with a smile on her face until she noticed Sonny's. "Sonny? Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Not really." Sonny spoke. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Marlena said as she let him in. "Is Will all right?" she then asked.

"He seems more all right than me at the moment." Sonny mumbled.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" she asked.

"Well, everything was fine until I got a call from Will. Except, Will wasn't calling me, he pocket dialed me. And it's a good thing he did." Sonny said.

"Why?" Marlena asked.

"Will was almost raped by Todd." Sonny blurted out.

Marlena stared at Sonny, shocked. "Oh my God, is he all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. I could hear Todd through the phone so I went to find Will and I heard him shouting behind the bushes near the coffee house. Todd was… on top of Will, so I grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. Will was so calm and collected while I was a mess. Usually it's the other way around." Sonny admitted. "Will called Roman and Todd took off. When I asked Will what happened, he told me how Todd grabbed him and kissed him, and he did it to get back at me for sending him to prison. He couldn't hurt me because I got a restraining order so he went after Will. Will was almost raped because of me." Sonny said, tears stinging his eyes.

Marlena looked at Sonny while she gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "Sonny, listen to me. Todd may have tried to hurt Will to get back at you, but this is not your fault. You had no idea that Todd would ever go after Will." she said.

"Yeah but he did. I mean, what if he had actually raped Will? It would have been all my fault and I'd have to live with that." Sonny said.

"But it didn't happen. You said Will is ok, and you will be too." Marlena spoke. "So how about we go see my grandson?"

Sonny nodded. "Thanks, Marlena." he said.

"Anytime." she said as the two headed out to find Will.

...

"Ok Will, we've got an APB out for Todd now. It won't be long before we catch this son of a bitch and lock him up for good." Roman told Will.

"Good. Thanks, Grandpa." Will said.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. I just hope Sonny is." Will said just as Sonny and Marlena approached the scene.

"Grandma." Will let out as she grabbed him in a hug.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." he told her. "Sonny, are you ok? Where did you go?" he then asked Sonny.

"Actually, I went to see Marlena. Just to talk about what happened." Sonny told him.

"Sonny, this is not your fault. Nothing is." Will reassured him once again.

"I know. I just hate that something could have happened to you because of a grudge Todd had against me." Sonny said.

"Yeah, but Sonny, you saved me. If you hadn't found me when you did… who knows what would have happened." Will admitted.

Sonny just looked at Will.

"How did you find me anyway?" Will asked.

"I think you pocket dialed me." Sonny told him. "I got a call from you, but you weren't there and all of a sudden I heard Todd's voice. I knew you were in trouble." Sonny told him.

"Man," Will let out breathlessly before, without warning, Sonny grabbed him in a hug.

Neither of them spoke as they just stood there, still in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 7, Part 2

It wasn't long before Todd was hauled off to prison once again for attempted rape, and it would be years before he would be out again.

As for Sonny and Will, their lives slowly but surely got back to normal and their relationship was better than ever.

"Mmm," Will moaned.

"Wait, no, you're doing it wrong." Sonny said.

"I'm doing it the way you showed me!" Will responded.

"No, just dip it in, Will." Sonny said.

"It's too slippery!" Will exclaimed as he tried to hold a chicken cutlet in his hand.

"Well, you need to really hold it tight and dip it in the bread crumbs or it won't come out right." Sonny told Will, the two making dinner together at the apartment.

"I'm trying! I only served the food at the pub, I didn't cook it." Will said as he dipped his cutlet in the bread crumbs once again.

"Man, I could have cooked mine and ate it by now. Here, just let me do it." Sonny said as he grabbed the cutlet from Will.

After dipping the cutlet in the bread crumbs, Sonny placed the chicken cutlets in the oven.

"Aww, my boyfriend even cooks for me." Will smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist. "You know, we've got a good 20 minutes before dinner is going to be ready." he said.

Sonny stared at Will before kissing him.

"I'm so glad things are back to normal again." Will said before continuing the kiss.

"Actually," Sonny began, breaking off the kiss once again. "Things are better now than they've ever been." he said before kissing Will again.

**THE END**


End file.
